


To the Brim

by holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)



Series: Gobmas 2020 [2]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dildos, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Established Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright, Established Relationship, Fisting, Gil Arroyo has a Large Cock, Hair-pulling, Large Cock, M/M, Malcolm Bright Likes It Rough, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Sloppy Seconds, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys
Summary: Malcolm and Gil have been together for a while now, but they've not had the opportunity to break into Malcolm's toyboxtogether.Until now.---(Although this is a sequel toA Hefty Stretch, it's entirely possible to read this on its own.)
Relationships: Gil Arroyo/Malcolm Bright
Series: Gobmas 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037802
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	To the Brim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twice_before_Friday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twice_before_Friday/gifts).



> On the second day of Gobmas, there was smut. And a lot of it. Friday!! I hope you enjoy this - I know I've been hyping it up lol, but can you blame me? I've had this planned since you commented on _A Hefty Stretch_ back in October... ;) You asked for broyo and I gotchu <3<3<3<3

Malcolm laughs breathlessly as the bed frame rattles against the wall. He can feel the impact, hear how the wall is denting, little flakes of paint likely collecting along the trim. A hand trails up his spine, fingers threading through his hair, and yanks his head back. 

“C’mon city boy,” Gil grunts. “Wanna feel you come first.” His other hand is still gripping Malcolm’s hip tight enough to leave a bruise. 

A mark. A tender spot Gil can caress over his suit and know _exactly_ the kind of reaction he’ll get. 

Malcolm does his best to shift his weight to one arm while being jarred back and forth. The first touch to his bobbing cock, even as rocky and uncoordinated as it is, draws a hiss from him. He fists the sheets underneath him. This isn’t going to last long. 

And that’s okay. With the way Gil is railing him now, he’s sure to feel it for at least a day already. Each step, each shift will remind him of how well Gil takes care of him, of how perfect his partner is for him. They’ve been together for months now, but every moment is just as fresh as the first, partly because they understand each other more than they ever could have before. 

For instance, Gil knows he needs this. Needs to be fucked into oblivion every now and then. 

“That’s it,” Gil says, his balls slapping against Malcolm’s taint with the force of his thrust. 

Malcolm doesn’t hold back. He strokes himself without mercy, ignoring the way his hips twitch at the overstimulation, how his touch starts to burn with how sensitive he is, the steady flow of precome that drips to the bed and slicks his grip. He wants to be good for Gil, and that means coming first tonight. 

The hand on his hip disappears.

And then reappears with a hearty slap against his ass. 

Malcolm’s entire body spasms. “Fuck, Daddy,” he yelps, still stroking himself as he pulses thickly all over the sheets, his hand. 

With a strained chuckle, Gil grips his hips again, letting his head slump back down, and slams into him over and over again so hard the clap of their bodies stings. The stutter of his pace isn’t the only sign that he’s coming. His cock twitches against Malcolm’s walls with every spurt. He’s thick and long and probably too big for his partner’s lithe frame —

Just as Malcolm likes it. 

“I can feel you coming,” he murmurs against a pillow, and he sounds utterly content. 

Gil strokes the divots in his back with idle thumbs. He breathes slow and easy. It takes a minute or two for him to feel steady enough to move, though he certainly doesn’t want to, and as soon as he can, he pulls out, watching the way Malcolm’s hole gapes ever so slightly in the absence of him. Some of his seed trails out with him. Without thinking, Gil scoops it up with two fingers and pushes it back in past the puffy rim. 

And isn’t _that_ a wonderful image. 

“I want to plug you up,” Gil says lightly. He knows about Malcolm’s toy box for all that he’s never been in it. They’ve been too content so far to branch out, but this moment now feels like as good a time as any. 

(Plus, they both know Malcolm is far from adverse to being fucked a second time while he’s already sloppy and open. Gil is more than sure that’s bound to happen tonight if he gets to slot a plug into his winking hole.)

Malcolm shivers. “God, yes. You know where it is.” He keeps his hips up in an effort to keep too much of Gil from slipping out while his partner eases off the bed. He likes wearing a plug on more idle days, has even worn one knowing he’d see Gil later on, knowing that Gil would tug it out and fuck right in. 

They’ve never used it _after_ sex. 

He hears the creak of the box opening. The plugs are easy to find. He figures the biggest will be best now that he’s already taken a thick cock, so it shouldn’t take too long to pick, but there’s a silence that drags out. “Gil?”

“ _Shit_ , kid,” Gil croaks. When Malcolm looks over, he’s holding the largest toy in the box — the purple dildo he bought months before they started their tentative dive into a less platonic relationship. It’s thicker than Gil for sure, though maybe just as long. 

Malcolm dips his head. His size kink has been an issue before in the handful of relationships he’s had. He likes to think it won’t be a problem here, but the fact of the matter is that his want for _more more more_ has often caused rifts with past lovers. “I don’t use it all the time.”

“Could I use it with you?” Gil lays a warm hand on his ankle to get his attention. There’s desire in his eyes, thick and molten and wanting. “I want to see you stuffed.”

“Okay.” What else can Malcolm say? He’s already stiffening again at the thought, his hole clenching in anticipation. 

The bed dips as Gil joins him again. He puts the dildo down on the mattress, and it rolls down to rest against Malcolm’s calf. 

“I should be stretched enough,” Malcolm breathes out. 

Gil hums. “I’ll be the judge of that, kid.” Resting one hand on a pale hip, he slips two fingers into the sloppy hole in front of him, pushing his come back inside once again. It’s easy enough to add a third from there, and even a fourth isn’t too much compared to how thick he is. 

The thumb, though. The thumb is what makes Malcolm keen. It’s slow and careful, but they’ve never done this before. Talked about it, yes. Decided to work up to it at some point, yes. Gil, however, is good enough at filling him up with just his cock, and so the idea was tabled for a vague time in the future. His hungry hole clenches down as the widest part of his palm sinks in. He’s still _oh_ so slick with lube and seed.

“How’s that feel?” Gil stills his hand with a patience not found in his gruff voice. 

“Fucking orgasmic,” Malcolm laughs. His own hand is not nearly as filling. “God, Daddy.” 

But this isn’t the endgame. Gil lays a kiss on the curve of his cheek as he shifts inside of him, brushing against his prostate more than once but careful not to spend too much time on it — yet. When he does pull out, he’s just as gentle as he was going in. “Are you ready for it?”

“Please.”

The familiar head of his toy presses against his sloppy hole. Gil strokes his hip as it pops in, as he feeds the length in inch by inch. 

Malcolm groans as he feels the silicone sack rest against his skin. His muscles clench weakly around it all. 

“You look so good like this,” Gil says, low and heated. He tugs it out and tentatively thrusts it back in. 

Malcolm leans into it. “I can take more.” He can. Although he doesn’t use the toy as much anymore, he still pulls it out on nights he can’t spend with Gil, on nights where he _needs_ to be filled. 

Gil picks up the pace. Each thrust is accompanied by a wet, filthy noise, all of the come and lube _schlick, schlicking_ with the movement. 

Soon enough, Malcolm is throbbing and leaking as he rocks back on the toy. “Daddy,” he gasps out, “I need you to — to fuck my face. _Fuck_.”

“Do you now?” Gil says, not slowing down at all. His own cock is thick and heavy again, the sight of his partner taking so much too hot for him not to be. With one, two last rapid thrusts, he pulls the dildo out at a glacial pace just to watch Malcolm squirm. “How do you wanna do this, kid?”

Malcolm sways a bit, feeling unmoored, but quickly regains his balance and gets off the bed on two wobbly legs. He sinks to his knees and pats the edge of the bed. 

Gil sits there, legs framing Malcolm. Gently, he brushes Malcolm’s hair out of his face. He grips it at the last moment, pulling his head back so that he can trace the line of his throat with his gaze. “Are you going to ride your toy for me?”

“That was the plan.” Malcolm smirks. He’s flushed and a little dazed. 

So Gil hands him the toy, shiny with lube mixed with the remnants of his spend. He fists his own cock lazily. “Go ahead.”

Positioning the base flat on the ground behind him, Malcolm grips the purple shaft and guides the head to his aching hole. His eyes flutter shut as the head slips in with barely a hitch. He puts his hands on Gil’s thighs. “Fill my mouth.”

Gil rubs the leaking tip across Malcolm’s lips, watches as his partner laps at it, lays little kisses on the crown. When he’s bored of that, he grips his hair once again and tugs him down. 

Malcolm, of course, takes him in without fuss. His lips, swollen from biting down, part, wrap around the girth of his partner’s cock. His throat opens up readily, too. It’s still a bit of a tight fit, but he doesn’t do anything by halves, and sure enough, he makes it down to the base. His eyes are watering. Drool drips off his chin.

He’s in _heaven_. 

Gil drags him off slowly. “Work your hips, city boy.”

Malcolm swirls his tongue around the head, flicks his tongue across the slit. He rises slightly and rocks back down as Gil pulls him close again. 

They build a rhythm like this. In and out and in and out, faster and faster until his cock is smearing precome against his sticky stomach, the tears running down his face as he gladly chokes himself on his Daddy’s length. 

“I bet you can come just like this,” Gil grits out. “Show me.”

Malcolm stops rocking his hips, dropping them down instead, really fucking himself hard on both ends. 

It takes almost no time at all for the harsh rhythm to stutter, for his throat to seize up around Gil as he swallows over and over again, eyes squeezing shut, come landing in spurts on the edge of the bed and floor. 

In response, Gil tightens his grip on his hair and thrusts up into his face, burying his nose in graying pubes with every snap. “So good for me,” he grunts. He holds him close as his cock jumps, visibly filling the top of Malcolm’s throat as he stills, unloading everything right down into his stomach. 

Well, not _everything_. He pulls out in just enough time for the last bit to pool in his mouth, drip down his chin. 

Malcolm swallows and gives him a dopey look. “Thanks, Daddy.”

 _God_ , Gil loves this kid.


End file.
